Forbidden Love
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: Albus Severus Potter mencintai Rose Weasley. GILA? Tentu saja. Mereka sepupu, demi Merlin! tapi tidak ada cinta yang tidak GILA. semua terasa masuk akal, meskipun salah. semua terasa benar, meskipun hampir mustahil untuk mewujudkannya. dan bagaimana jika akan masuk satu orang lagi yang akan memperebutkan seorang Rose Weasley? Scorpius Malfoy mungkin... :)


**-Forbidden Love-**

 **[ Albus Potter x Rose Weasley x Scorpius Malfoy]**

 **All chara based on Harry Potter by J.K Rowling**

 **maaf sebelumnya untuk tema terlarang dan adegan dewasa yang akan menghiasi cerita ini dalam chapter-chapter selanjutnya. jika kalian ndak merasa cocok dengan cerita ini, silahkan klik back :) Untuk 'Obsessed' akan diupdate dalam beberapa hari lagi. diusahakan secepatnya. termasuk fic Mikan dari fandom SasuSaku [Naruto]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rose…"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"ROSE…"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Rose Weasley…!" habis sudah kesabaran seorang Hermione Weasley menghadapi tingkah putri tunggalnya dengan salah satu putra keluarga Weasley, Ron Weasley. Seperti yang kita tahu bersama, Hermione Jean Granger kini telah resmi menyandang nama Weasley di belakang namanya sejak menikah dengan pemuda yang juga merupakan sahabat karibnya sejak mereka masih menimba ilmu sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Dirinya dan Ron dikaruniai seorang putri bernama Rose Weasley.

 _Well,_ Rose memiliki perpaduan sempurna dirinya dan Ron. Rambut merahnya serupa dengan sang Ayah namun dengan bentuk yang sedikit berombak seperti rambut Hermione saat seusianya, sedangkan iris matanya yang coklat madu diwarisi dari sang Ibu. Rose makin sempurna dengan kecerdasan yang setara dengan Hermione, namun kabar buruknya, segala sifatnya diturunkan dari Ron, sang Ayah. Rose mudah meledak marah, tidak sabaran dan juga sering bertindak gegabah. Bahkan sikapnya yang mudah marah telah membuat kedua orangtuanya, Hermione dan Ron untuk pertama kalinya datang ke Hogwarts sebagai wali dari putri tunggal mereka karena Rose terlibat sebuah masalah.

Masalah yang serius tentu saja mengingat Professor McGonagall sampai harus memanggil mereka sebagai orangtua Rose. Bukan karena prestasi Rose yang buruk –tidak sama sekali. Karena Rose sangat serupa dengan Hermione dalam hal kecerdasan otak. Dia menjadi siswa dengan peringkat teratas di Hogwarts seperti sang Ibu dulu. Bahkan mengalahkan Albus Severus Potter, putra dari sahabat karib mereka, Harry dan Ginny Potter. Juga mengalahkan putra dari _pria itu,_ pria yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan The Golden Trio, bahkan saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki mereka di sekolah ini belasan tahun yang lalu. Putra dari Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Tapi karena Malfoy Junior itulah saat ini Hermione dan Ron harus datang ke Hogwarts. Rose dan Scorpius terlibat perkelahian-jika bisa dibilang begitu karena yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya adalah saling melempar kutukan- yang cukup serius. Rose yang saat itu sudah kalap karena Scorpius yang terus-menerus menghina dirinya –terlebih saat pemuda pirang itu menghina kedua orangtuanya- tanpa ragu melempar kutukan musang pada putra tunggal Draco Malfoy. Dan seketika itu Scorpius berubah wujud menjadi musang pirang paling jelek yang pernah Rose lihat dan gadis Weasley itu justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan ulahnya sendiri seolah bangga.

Scorpius-dalam wujud musang yang terlihat aneh- langsung berusaha melarikan diri saat Rose berupaya menangkapnya. Pemuda itu bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi seandainya Rose menangkapnya dan menyiksanya dalam wujud memalukan ini. Harga diri dan juga kebanggannya sebagai seorang Malfoy hancur sudah. Jangan sampai Ayah dan Kakeknya, Draco dan Lucius Malfoy tahu akan hal ini atau mereka akan membangkitkan Abraxas Malfoy, kakek buyut Scorpius untuk melempar salah satu dari 3 kutukan berbahaya padanya.

Namun Rose yang cerdik – _Demi Merlin!_ Gadis itu benar-benar duplikat dari kecerdasan Hermione Granger semasa sekolah- berhasil menangkap musang 'Scorpius' dan langsung menggendongnya kesana-kemari sambil tertawa-tawa puas. Dia tidak sabar untuk memamerkan hasil "buruannya" kali ini pada sepupu kesayangannya, Albus Severus Potter.

Rose –yang kini memegangi musang Scorpius dengan sangat ketat- menuju Aula Besar untuk mencari Al. saat dilihatnya sang sepupu sedang berbincang dengan salah satu rekan Gryffindor mereka, Rose buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Hai Al… kau lihat ini ?" Tanya Rose sambil tersenyum bangga memamerkan hasil buruannya. Albus Potter mengamati musang pirang albino berkulit pucat itu sambil bergidik.

"Hwoo… dia musang paling jelek yang pernah kutemui, Rosie…" jawab Al jujur. Jawaban Al justru membuat gadis Weasley itu terkekeh geli.

"Memang. Dia memang musang yang jelek…" ujar Rose pada musang 'Scorpius' itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Dimana kau menangkapnya? Lepaskan saja…"

"Tidak." Jawab Rose langsung sambil mengulum senyumnya. Al jadi penasaran, kenapa sepupunya itu memamerkan musang jelek ini dengan penuh kebanggaan. Tahu Al penasaran, Rose meminta Al mendekat padanya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"APAAA?!" suara nyaring Al membuat semua mata sontak memandang ke arahnya. Rose langsung mengantisipasi hal itu dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung sepupunya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sepupu? Oh kau terlihat tidak sehat… aku akan membawamu ke Hospital Wing untuk mengecek kondisimu…" ujar Rose dengan kebohongan yang disusunnya dengan cepat. Jangan tanyakan mengapa bisa. Dia seorang Rose Weasley dengan predikat sebagai siswa terbaik se-Hogwarts.

Rose langsung menggandeng sebelah tangan Al dan membawanya keluar Aula Besar. Setengah menariknya karena Al tampak ogah-ogahan. Setelah berada di tempat yang cukup aman, Rose dan Al menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kau sudah gila, Rose… kau mencari masalah besar." Omel Al padanya. Pemuda tampan itu bahkan memijat keningnya yang mendadak sakit karena tingkah sepupunya ini. Albus dan Rose adalah sepupu dekat karena Al merupakan anak dari Aunty Ginny, adik dari Ayah Rose. Bahkan jika mereka tidak bersepupu pun mereka pasti berteman akrab karena kedua orangtua Rose dan Ayah Al adalah sahabat karib sejak lama.

"Kau terlalu tegang Al. santai saja…" gadis itu menyengir lebar. Melihat Rose seperti itu Al jadi teringat Uncle Ron. Rose jelas putri kandung pamannya itu karena mewarisi segala sikap meng-gampangkan masalah dan juga ceroboh dari Ayahnya itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau membuat Scorpius seperti itu, _Demi kancut Merlin_ , Rosie!" Al terlihat frustasi karena setengah berteriak pada sepupunya ini.

"Hey, jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan pirang idiot ini. Dia menghinaku dan juga orangtuaku…" omel Rose tidak mau disalahkan. Keras kepala. Rose terlihat seperti Aunty Hermione sekarang. Bagus…

"Oke, si pirang Scorpius ini _pasti_ yang salah. Sekarang kembalikan dia seperti semula sebelum semua bertambah runyam."

Rose masih menimbang saran dari Al, saat dilihatnya pemuda itu memandang ke arah belakangnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Rose…" bisik Al pelan dengan suara tercekat saat melihat sosok itu mendekat. "Rose, kau berada dalam masalah besar…"

Gadis itu berbalik untuk melihat apa yang dilihat sepupunya itu hingga terlihat takut. Lalu iris coklat madu yang diwarisi dari sang Ibu membulat sempurna. Degup jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat.

Orang itu memiliki rambut platina yang sama dengan si Sombong-Berotak-idiot Scorpius. Lelaki itu bahkan memiliki sepasang mata yang lebih kelam dari milik si Malfoy muda. Tentu saja, karena dia adalah Draco Malfoy, ayah dari Scorpius

Draco Malfoy datang ke Hogwarts karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada putra semata wayangnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sang penerus Malfoy tengah berada dalam wujud musang karena perbuatan seorang Weasley.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan ini seharusnya menjadi kesempatan yang baik bagi reuni mereka di Hogwarts setelah belasan tahun tidak saling bertemu. Tapi nyatanya ini jelas bukan seperti reuni yang diinginkan oleh semua orang saat mereka bertemu dengan kawannya semasa bersekolah. Itu pun kalau mereka bisa dibilang berteman.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Professor McGonagall, Rose dan Albus Potter yang diapit kedua orangtua Rose, Ron dan Hermione Weasley serta Scorpius –yang omong-omong pemuda itu sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya berkat sihir dari Hermione, Ibu Rose- yang juga diapit oleh sang Ayah, lelaki berwajah sedingin es, musuh mereka sejak jaman sekolah dulu, Draco –Si Pirang Pucat Tukang Cari Masalah-Malfoy mereka saling berpandangan tanpa bicara namun dalam atmosfir yang tidak bersahabat.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley…" Hermione memulai sesi omelannya sambil menatap putri dan keponakannya ini dengan tatapan antara kesal dan juga merasa puas.

"Maafkan aku, Mom…" bisik Rose penuh penyesalan. Tidak pernah berpikir tindakan gegabahnya yang dengan seenaknya merubah wujud Si Scorpius pirang tanpa otak itu akan membuat kedua orangtuanya dipanggil ke sekolah. Meskipun di depan McGonagall tadi Albus Potter sang sepupu-lah yang menjadi penyelamat jiwanya. Al mengakui pada semuanya bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat kekacauan ini. "Rose tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia hanya senang bertemu dengan musang yang begitu buruk rupa seperti Malfoy…" putra bungsu Harry dan Ginny Potter itu terlihat santai saja dengan jawabannya, tidak perduli bahwa Draco, Ayah dari Scorpius sudah melempar tatapan membunuh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang Rose… dan kau juga Albus Potter." Hermione kembali memperhatikan kedua remaja yang beranjak dewasa di hadapannya ini.

"Sudahlah Mione… membuat keributan sesekali itu hal yang wajar. Bukan begitu, Al?" Ron berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mendukung perbuatan Al alih-alih Rose. Sebenarnya Ron merasa senang karena yang mereka jahili adalah putra dari si brengsek Malfoy itu.

"Wajar katamu? Yang dirugikan dalam tingkah gila keponakanmu itu adalah putraku. Putra tunggalku…" Draco yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil melempar tatapan tak suka mulai buka suara. Tentu saja lelaki pirang itu tidak akan terima jika putra kesayangannya dijahili, terutama oleh keluarga Weasley dan Potter yang merupakan musuhnya sejak lama.

"Dia pantas mendapatkan itu Malfoy. Keponakanku dan putriku tidak akan melakukannya jika bukan putramu yang manja itu yang mendahului mereka." Ron membalasnya tidak mau kalah.

"Jaga ucapanmu, _Redhead_!"

"Kau juga jangan seenaknya memelototkan mata abu-abu busukmu itu pada putri dan keponakanku !"

"Ron… sudahlah. Kita pergi saja. "Hermione berusaha meredam pertengkaran keduanya. _Demi celana Merlin!_ Mereka sudah memiliki anak dan masih bertengkar seperti anak yang baru masuk Hogwarts kemarin sore.

"Scorpius, ayo kita pergi! Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau menjaga jarak dari keluarga Weasley yang bar-bar itu…" ucapan dingin itu kemudian disertai dengan langkah kaki yang menjauh. Scorpius tampak mengikuti Ayahnya dengan patuh. Kedua manusia berambut platina itu menghilang di ujung lorong sana.

"Ingat pesanku ini, Rose. Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu dekat-dekat dengan putra Malfoy itu. Aku tidak suka jika kau berteman dengannya. Jauhkan dia setidaknya 10 meter darimu dan aku tidak mau mendengar alasan yang akan membuatmu harus dekat-dekat atau terlibat apapun dengannya. Dan…" kata-kata Ron ini membuat Rose mendelik. Menjauh dari si Malfoy pirang itu setidaknya 10 meter? Bagus sekali. Mungkin mulai besok dia akan membawa alat ukur jarak kemana-mana.

"Al… tolong jaga Rose kami dan jauhkan dia dari putra pirang Malfoy itu." Ujar Ron penuh harap pada putra adik dan sahabatnya itu. Al mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, _goodbye kids."_

Dan kedua orangtua Rose kembali ber- _apparate_ ke The Burrow.

Rose menghembuskan nafas lega. Karena kedua orangtuanya sudah pergi. Ada sedikit rasa sesal karena telah merepotkan Mom dan Dad karena tingkah lakunya, plus membuat Al harus berbohong untuk menyelamatkan wajahnya sebagai Si-Murid-Wanita-Tanpa-Cela.

"Terimakasih Al tersayang…" sembur Rose sambil memeluk tubuh sepupunya itu erat. Gadis itun sudah melakukan ini seumur hidupnya, bukan hanya pada Albus saja, tapi pada kakak laki-laki Albus, James Sirius Potter dan juga sepupu lainnya dari keluarga Weasley dan Granger. Namun Rose tidak menampik, kedekatannya dengan Al memang sedikit berbeda.

Usia mereka yang sebaya, hanya berbeda hitungan bulan setelah Al lahir, Rose pun menyusulnya ke dunia, ditambah sikap Al yang protektif –meski sebenarnya seluruh sepupu lelaki Weasley memang sangat protektif padanya- yang membuat Rose seperti menemukan sosok kakak lelaki yang diimpikannya.

"Bukan masalah besar, Rosie…" jawab Al dengan suara lembut.

"Tapi… karena aku kau jadi menerima detensi dan poin asramamu dipotong…" gadis berambut merah itu mengerutkan wajahnya, merasa bersalah lagi.

"Tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkannya Rose. Sekarang kembalilah ke asramamu. Aku juga harus pergi ke asramaku."

"Baiklah Al…" Rose tersenyum kemudian berjalan pergi disertai lambaian tangan padanya. Al membalasnya kemudian menunggui gadis itu hingga menghilang dari pandangan matanya untuk kemudian menuju asramanya sendiri.

Rose menuju Gryffindor, tempat seluruh Weasley berada dan berasal. Sedangkan dia, Albus Severus Potter justru terdampar di asrama Slytherin. Asrama yang selama ini selalu menebar aroma persaingan panas dengan Gryffindor. Meskipun dia seorang Potter. Kadang Albus merasa, mungkinkah topi seleksi bisa salah? Bagaimana mungkin dirinya terdampar di asrama Slytherin sementara seluruh keluarganya –Ayah, Ibu, Bibi, Paman, Kakek, Nenek dan seluruh leluhur keluarganya- selalu berada di Gryffindor. Ataukah ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya?

Albus menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan tepat dengan kamar Scorpius Malfoy. Al dapat mengetahui bahwa putra tunggal Malfoy itu sudah kembali ke kamarnya karena dari dalam kamar terdengar suara cekikikan. Oh itu pasti mereka gerombolan pengikut Scorpius, Al langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian berguling singkat menuju laci di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sana.

Al mendekap benda itu erat di dadanya dan sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya. Al menjauhkan benda itu hingga dapat menatapnya dengan leluasa. Foto seorang gadis, gadis yang selama ini telah mencuri seluruh hatinya. Hanya pada gadis itu seorang Albus Severus Potter membagi senyum dan perhatiannya. Hanya gadis itu seorang yang berhak. Karena itulah selama ini Al tidak pernah tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun kecuali gadisnya ini.

Meski rasa cintanya sungguh mustahil untuk diwujudkan. Karena Al sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa dirinya terlibat perasaan cinta terlarang dengan Rose Weasley, sepupunya sendiri.

"Hari ini aku bahagia Rosie. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena Ayahmu sendiri yang menyerahkan dirimu padaku. Memang hanya aku seorang Rose… hanya aku yang pantas menjadi pendamping dan menjagamu selamanya. Tidak akan ada pemuda lain yang pantas melakukannya…"


End file.
